Dead Man Walking
by yukideidara.5
Summary: Kid x Law and some killer x Penguin


I Do Not Own One Piece

Chapter 1: The Meeting? Eustass Kid?

In the ally of Grand Line City, a scream reverberated of the walls. The sound of blood hitting the walls, the heavy breathing of a man, the shaking hands from a first kill. The mans red, converse, wearing foot, moved slightly to the right. Red orbs glowed in the moonlight. Blood dripped from the now blood covered knife, in the left hand. Blood covered his DC shirt, splattering around the words. His pants were covered in blood, from where the t-shirt ended, and stopped a couple inches away from where the pants bagged by the shoes.

The man turned around, and his red orbs flashed from the crystal moon, in the velvet sky. He walked over to the hassle between the towering buildings. As soon as he stepped out of the ally way, people moved away surprised. He turned to the nearest person, and his red orbs started to water, and he asked the man,

"Help me."

The man looked at him and spoke "Why should I?" in a very uneasy voice

"I need help," the man saying it more fearful.

The other pulled his hand away, blood left behind from the other man smeared on the other. He looked at him a little more, uneasy than a few moments ago. He took a step back away from this man. That looked like as if he is covered in blood from had to toe. Then the smaller man started to make a snide smile. He then looked up at the taller, and spoke.

"Did you kill someone?" he asked in a very terrifying voice.

His red orbs started to shack. The red hair full of blood glimmered in the moonlight. As the blood was clumping, he looked at the man that had asked the bizarre question. He answered with a deep voice, and nodding his head.

"Yes."

The man smiled once again.

Then spoke in a somewhat seductive voice, and way." Of course you can have my help."

"Thanks" The red head, said relived.

"Ok lest get to my car first" he looked up smiling.

"Ok" He spoke, soothingly, and relaxed.

Car Garage

They had introduced themselves on the way to his car. Though everyone was giving the man covered in blood wired looks. As they walked to Law's beloved car Kid looked at the back of law's head, as his hair swayed side to side, as he walked. Law looked left, and looked at kid. Then spoke.

"You're not going to wear that in my car. Are you?" as his face started to turn a light pink.

"I have nothin' else, unless you have somethin', hm" a pause "Oh, and you're blushin' to" He laughed a little.

Law's face grew crimson, and said stuttering "S-s-shut up" and looked away slightly.

The man named Kid then looked at law. Law looked over and spoke again.

"What?" he looked quizzically.

Kid said like a pervert "Your adorable".

His face grew even darker, and looked anger. He looked away blushing as red as a tomato, and looked at the ground. He began walking toward his car slowly. As soon as he reached the door, he turned and looked at kid. He bowed his head, and looked at the ground. Then looked back up and spoke.

"Are you getting in the car or not?" he said quietly.

Kid looked at him, and said "What?"

"Ow, just get in the dame car… God." He said angry. Then opened the door and got in. Kid stood there for a moment. Then began his short Stride to the car. He opened the car door, and got in. as the blood smeared on law's leather set. Law just gave him an odd look.

Kid looked straight at law, and said "What?"

"Nothing." Law said as he shock his head, and looked away. He began to back out of the parking space. He was looking back to see.

Kid screamed "WHATCH OUT!"

Law jumped, and hit his head on the roof of his car. He glared at kid. Kid was smiling like an idiot, and giggling. Law gat angry, and looked forward, and drove out of the parking lot.

Highway

They were one the freeway that ran though the city of Grand Line. Kid sat in the passenger set staring out the window. He watched as cars passed by, and people looked at the blue mustang as if it were the devil it's self. Kid looked at Law, then back out the window once more. But when he looked out the window somebody was flicking the car off. That's when kid said something.

"Law there flicking you off, you know that right." He said sorrowful.

Law looked over with, and evil smile "I know." He said ambiguous. Kid couldn't tell if he was angry, or upset. Then He made his car slide to the side a bit, and bumped the car initially. Then Law went back into his lane, and kept on driving. Kids eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and he began to yell.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRING DO, KILL US!" he screamed nervously, and freaked out.

"Nothing, just scaring my friend." Law said calmly.

Kid calmed down, and looked at law like he was crazy "Are you trying to kill your friends?" Kid asked.

Law looked at him, and smiled "Maybe." Then looked at the road once more.

'Was that a question, or an answer' kid thought to himself.

Then he looked back at the road. Then he looked at the review mirror on his side of the car. That's when he saw the car that Law tried to hit a few moments ago, and it honked. Then law looked up from the road for a few second, and then looked though the buttons on his car. It began to call someone named Shachi/Bepo And Penguin. Law looked back at the road.

The ringing only lasted a few moments. On the other end there was yelling.

"Shachi Shut the hell up, will ya!" A man said on the other line.

"Well, Penguin, what else am I supposed to be doin' Ha, your friend just tried to kill us!" A high-pitched voice said.

"Excuse me his you friend to! Shachi!" The man said once more.

"Uh!" Shachi made a noise that made him sound rude.

"Guys, Law is on da phone." Another guy spoke in a foreign accent.

Then every thing went silent on the other line.

Other Line

Shachi, and Penguin were fighting in the car. They were yelling about something that their friend Law just did. Show (name) looked at the phone that was sitting between Penguin and Shachi his two best friends. Show (name) was looking back and fourth at his two friends, as there insults flew at each other. Then the phone clicked, and a snide hello came out. Show (mame) looked a them he could tell they didn't know that Law had just picked up the phone because they were still fighting. So Show spoke.

"Guys, Law is on da phone" He said in his foreign accent.

Shachi, and Penguin looked up at Show, as they had already stopped yelling at each other. Then they both looked at the road they both said hello at the same time.

Back to Kid & Law

"Hey, what are you guys fighting about?" Law asks.

"Nothing." Shachi, and Penguin say a bit scared what Law would do to them if they said they were fighting about him.

"They were fighting about when you tried to tap their car." Show says bluntly.

"I Love you to, Penguin." Law said flirting.

Penguin was looking out the window, and didn't even notice what he had said "Me to."

"Does this mean were together now, yay." Law said jumping around in his set.

"Dude, Relax." Kid said reflexively.

Then there was a long silence. Then someone begin to kick something on the other line.

"Penguin, Calm down will ya!" Shachi yelled on the other line.

"Ow, that was Kid." Law said like a sly cat.

"That's not what that meant." Penguin began to blush crimson.

"Stop at the empty parking lot K." Shachi said hanging up on Law.

"Ok, lets go introduce you to my friends" Law said smirking.


End file.
